Nukas Loving Aunt and Uncles
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: What if Nuka was raised by the hyena trio? -complete-
1. Chapter 1

Nuka.

At one point the future prince of the Pridelands. Which were ruled by his father Scar at the time.

Sadly in time his very father would strip away this birthright and give it to his adopted son, Kovu.

Why?

Scar found Nuka to be unfit to be next in line for the throne. He was weak, his mane grew in an ugly way.

At times it was as if Scar hated to have that cub be made from his own flesh and blood. Zira followed her husbands wishes, Nuka didn't look king material in her eyes either. In fact were it not for Nuka being the way he was. His sister Vitani may have never come to be. Scar had originally wished for a son to make up for the failure Nuka was.

The only people that really cared about Nuka were his aunt and uncles. That is "Aunt Shenzi," And "Uncle Banzai and Uncle Ed,"

The hyena trio had been ordered by Scar to be Nukas personal babysitters while he was still an only cub.

Wheater it was because they didn't wish to get on Scars bad side, or that they truly cared for the little cub was up for debate.

Yet what would happen if the hyena trio where Nukas only family left?

What if Kovu and Vitani hadn't come nto the picture, or were erased from it all together? Along with Nuka's mother and father?

Let us find out

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter <strong>


	2. Godmother and Godfathers

Are story being at Priderock, which was now a blazing inferno. Being wet with the blood of lions and hyenas.

It was as if a portal to hell had opened up and engulfed this place

Simba fought his wicked Uncle Scar atop this rock. To reclaim the throne that Scar had killed to get.

Yet off in the distance, away from the carnage. A lone lioness and her three cubs were fleeing the site.

"Hurry children keep up," Zira muffled as she held her youngest cub, Kovu in her mouth

When she thought she was safe from danger she looked back, only to see her beloved being tossed off the top of Pride Rock

"SCAR!" she cried dropping Kovu who fell on Nuka.

Zira, now blinded by worry for Scar, and rage toward Simba charged back to Pride Rock. Completly forgetting about the care her childern needed now

"Mommy!" Vitani cred running after her mother as the rain began to fall

Kovu chased after them as well.

Nuka had been knocked out from Kovu landing on him.

He was totally unaware that his mother had ran back to Pride Rock and attack Simba. Only to fail and die by being tossed off Pride Rock as well. At least her body wasn't eaten like Scars was.

Nor would Nuka know that his sister and stepbrother would be killed in the confussion of the battle. Kovu got trampled by some fleeing hyenas, Vitani slipped and fell of Pride Rock to her death.

The rain was still falling, Nuka was still where he lay, the cold air and rain continued to fall upon him. It would seem that the cub would die by disease perhasps. Yet suddenly, they came.

"Are they follwing us?" Banzai cried as he ran with his two friends and a handful of other hyenas.

"I don't want find out," Shenzi said thinking that Simba had indeed sent some lioness after them. They were after all partly responsible for Mufasas death, Simba wounldn't be to happy about that.

Ed said something

"Yeah Ed," Shenzi said "We bett..."

Suddenly Shenzi tripped on something and fell

"Are you oay my queen?" another hyena said

"Yeah I'm fine," Shenzi said shaking off the pain she had "What did I trip over?"

"You mean who did you trip over?" Banzai said seeing the answer to her question

"It's Scars kid," Shenzi said "Nuka,"

"Ya but where's his mom?" Banzai asked

"Is he dead?" another hyena asked

Shenzi put her paw hear Nukas neck, still a pulse

"He's alive," Shenzi said suprised

"We should kill him," Banzai said "What if he saw what we did to Sc..."

Shenzi covered his mouth with her paw.

"Shhh you want him to hear that and tell his mom, or someone else?" Shenzi said

Ed said something just then

"You saw what?" Shenzi and Banzai said

Ed then said that he noticed seeing Kovus dead body as they fled, also that he had looked back to see Zira fighting with Simba, and losing.

"So this cub has no family?" Banzai said "Sweet we can eat and have no consequenses,"

Banzai was about to go in for a bite, but was stopped, by Shenzi

"Nobody touches the cub," She said

"Why?" Banzai said

"This cub is like the kid we never had, do you really want to murder are own nephew? Plus he's the only lion who likes us, imagine how great having a lion around would be? He can help us hunt, protect us."

Banzai and Ed were a blit shocked. Shenzi really had feelings for Nuka, a lion. Then again Banzai and Ed agreed with her.

Just then they had a flashback to the first time they had Nuka do a birdy boiler to Zazu (Shenzi forced him to).

Nuka was a fun kid to be around.

"Yes, lets help him," Banzai said

Ed agreed

With that Shenzi picked up Nuka in her mouth and went home to the Outlands

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	3. New Family

The following day, as the sun rose, Nuka began to awkaen.

"Ugh," he said feeling the bruise Kovu had given him. "Where am I?"

"You're up eh?" Shenzi said

"Aunt Shenzi?" Nuka said confused as his uncles, Banzai and Ed appreaed to

"What's going on?" Nuka said "Where's my mom and dad? And Vitani and Kovu?

Ed began to sob

"We're sorry Nuka," Shenzi said "But when Simba came back and lionesses sided with him against Scar. They..."

"No..." Nuka said tears filling in his eyes.

"We tried to stop im, but he and the lionesses were just to much," Banzai said sobbing as well "Even the cubs...THAT MONSTER!"

"NO!" Nuka cried

"We were only able to save you and bring you back to the Outlands," Shenzi said

"But what if Simba decideds to invade?" Nuka asked "A killer like that wouldn't just stop at killing a few lions would he?"

At the time Nuka was unaware that Simba was his cousin. Scar had never even mentiond him to his son.

"Simbas wouldn't dare try that now," Shenzi said "If he started going power mad, with his now starving, hurt subjects. Those lioneses would turn on him to.

"So we're safe Aunt Shenzi?" Nuka said

"Yes," Shenzi said

Just then Nukas stomach growled

"Hungry huh?" Banzai said "Come on nephew,"

With that Nukas new family look him to get some breakfast, which was just a few day old dead zebra.

"Ew," Nuka said

"Hey, you want hunger cramps?" Shenzi said

When the Pridelands started running low, a few hyenas had been smart and began to store and ration their food. Also they hid it back in the Outlands, where Scar and the lionesses wouldn't look for it. After a while more hyenas decided to join in the idea. Now Shenzis clan had a fair amount of food to feed themselves. At least until the Pridelands were restored to their former glory.

Nuka ate the dead animal, which didn't taste to good

"Burp," Nuka said

"Nuka!" a hyena pup said

"Koma?" Nuka said

Nuka had managed to make friends with a few of the hyna pups from Shenzi's clan when Scar ruled, and this was one of them.

"What are you doing here?" Koma asked

Nuka began to sob knwing his family was dead, Shenzi explained Nukas situtation.

"Oh," Koma said "I'm so sorry,"

Nuka sobbed more

"Koma why don't you take Nuka and Ed over to see the rest of his friends," Shenzi said "That might cheer him up,"

"Yes you highness," Koma said as he led Nuka to his other hyena friends.

Yet before Ed could go Shenzi stopped him and whspered. "Let nobody tell the cub about what we did to his dad. Banzai and I will spread the word,"

Ed nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	4. Time Passes

"Take this Nuka!" Koma said as he pounced on the lion cub. The two friends playfighting while the other hyenas rooted for the combatins.

Ed watched on, fidding it a bit odd that hyenas and lions could be such friends. Back in the Pridelands the other lions couldn't stand hyenas in their home, as did the hyenas desire the lions. Yet this one cub was seen as a friend. Sure it was partly because of Scar and Shenzi, yet this lion and hyena pups would grow up to be good buddies. Way better than Scar was ever to them.

Anyway after about an hour or so of playing Komas mother came over

"Koma dear," she began "It's time for..." Suddenly she Nuka

"Why's..?"

Ed covered her mouth and said in his own lauguage for her to not say anything about him being Scar's son, or that the hyenas ate Scar.

She understood and simply took Koma away

"What was that about Uncle Ed?" Nuka asked

Ed spoke, yet of course Nuka couldn't understand the hyena.

"Maybe we should just go find Aunt Shenzi and Uncle Banzai so I can understand you," Nuka said as he went to find the rest of his hyena family

Thankfully Shenzi and Banzai had already spread the word about keeping Scars death a secret from Nuka, so the other hyenas treated him nicely.

Still a few thought this whole idea of Shenzi basically having a lion cub as a pet was a bad idea. What if Nuka escaped to the Pridelands? What if one of the lions told him about what they did? Nuka was Simbas cousin after all, he was family. Who's to say Simba wouldn't allow some of his lionesses to attack the Outlands? It would be best if she simply allowed them to eat him. Yet Shenzi still had that soft spot for the little cub, and pissing off Shenzi like that meant death.

* * *

><p>Time passed and Nuka grew, he that little bread that his father had, along with that curly mane that never seemed to fully grow in. The hyena trio believed that maybe Scar was right in not making him prince after all perhaps.<p>

Also the Pridelands had been restored since the time of Scars rule. The plants grew back, which meant the animals returned, which meant more food for the Pridelander lions, along with Shenzi's hyenas.

And speaking of Shenzi, are favorite hyena queen had a princess. Yes she and Banzai had finally tied the knot, and a little pup came of it.

Along with being a good babysitter for his foster familes daughter, Nuka had also become a great benafactor to the hyenas for hunting, he was a lion after all. Thus he could take down bigger prey and all by himself. Yet it didn't hurt to have Koma and a few of his buds around from time to time.

Of course their was another huge thing that had happened that didn't invole the hyenas or Nuka. Back in the Pridelands, Simba and Nala had made a Princess of their own. Which had now become a young cub.

And as it so happens, on one particular day after all this. Kiara, the princess to the Pridelands, had decided to go off exploring. Simba had told his old friends Timon and Pumbaa to watch over her, yet got sidetracked over some tasty bugs.

Thus the little princess, with her curious mind vertured futher towards where the Pridelands and Outlands boarder was. And this time she wouldn't bump into a little Kovu.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Kiara going to meet?<strong>

**l8ter**


	5. Meet your Cousin

Kiara looked out at the Outlands, her curisosity peeking

"I wonder what's out there?" she said

Then she noticed a log that made a sort of bridge that of the river that seperated the two lands

"Sweet," the little cub said as she lept on it and began her journey into the unknown land.

Sadly she slipped on the log and ended up bumping into someone.

"Hm?" Nuka said turning around to see what bumped him. He had blood all over his face

The Outlander lion had just managed to kill a young zerba, and drag back into his homelands.

"Ah," Kiara screamed in terror

Nuka covered his ears from her screaming.

"What do you want, little Pridelander?" Nuka said. He didn't bother getting into an attak stance, after all how dangerous could a puny cub be to an almost fully grown lion?

Kiara tried to be brave as the bigger lion walked near her, yet eveytime he got closer Kiara lept to the left or the right

"What are you doing?" Nuka asked

"My father says to never turn my back on an Outlander!" Kiara boasted

"Father?" Nuka said. The lion could feel something familar about this cub, yet he couldn't place his paw on it.

"That's right my father, the king of the Pridelands!" Kiara said

"The King!" Nuka said shocked

The lions mind racred back to that night when Pride Rock was ablaze. The fighting, the fire, the death.

Nuka pounced on Kiara just then, full of rage

"Your the cub of Simba!" he cried

Kiara struggled to fre herself from her enemy

"ANSWER ME!" Nuka shouted

"Y-y-yes!" Kiara cried

"Do you have any idea what you father did to my family? He murdered them! Killed them all! My father, mother, my little brother and sister even!"

"My dad would never do a thing like that!" Kiara argued

Simba hadn't told his daughter about what he had done to Scar and Zira, he wanted to protect her innocence

"Simba was a monster! And it's fitting that he suffer just like I d..."

"Nuka!" Shenzi cried, she was with Banzai, Ed, and her pup. "What are you doing!"

"Getting some well deserved vengence Aunt Shenzi," Nuka said "Look what decided to visit,"

Nuka showed Kiara to the hyenas

"The princess to the Pridelands!"

"Mommy, why's Nuka so angry," Shenzi's pup asked

"Sweety go with Ed back to the elephant graveyard," Shenzi said

"But..." the pup said

"Now! Go!" Shenzi ordered "This is grown up stuff,"

Ed took the pup back home

"Nuka think about what you're doing," Banzai said "You kill her and Simba will be all over us,"

"Simba would kill us all!" Shenzi said

"So what? I'm just supposed to let her go?" Nuka said "Just forget how that lion killed my family,"

Just then a roar was heard, and a certain lion with a red mane lept into the Outlands, followed by Nala and some other lionesses

"Let my daughter go," Simba said, ready to fight.

"You!" Nuka said "Why should I spare her when you didn't spare any of my family?"

"Huh?" Simba said confussed

"What do you mean?" Nala asked "Who are you?"

"I am Nuka, first born of Scar, and former prince of the Pridelands (until Kovu came along)" Nuka said

"Scars son!" Simba said "I didn't know you were still alive,"

"Oh really?" Nuka said "Well at least you're about to know that you daughter's about to die," Nuka unleashed his claws, ready to slit Kiaras throat.

"I had no choice," Simba said "My Uncle Scar was going to..."

"Uncle?" Nuka said shocked "Scar was your uncle? Then that makes you and I..."

"Cousins, yes," Simba said

"No!" Nuka said "It just makes you more of a monster! You..!"

"SCAR WAS GOING TO LET THE PRIDELANDS STARVE! EVERYONE WOULD'VE DIED! INCLUDING YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!" Simba shouted

"It's true," Shenzi said "Scar was a tyrant, consummed with power and greed,"

"The guys ego was out of wack," Banzai added "Plus he killed your uncle, Mufasa."

Nuka was dumbfounded, so much death of family members by other family members.

And he was about to add another to that list

* * *

><p><strong>What's Nuka going to do now? <strong>

**l8ter**


	6. Reunited

Nuka continued to hold onto Kiara, everything he had once known had just gone up in smoke.

His own father was akiller, his cousin was a killer, and now he was about to be a killer

"Nuka let Simbas kid go," Shenzi said trying to calm the now freaked out lion

Nuka held Kiara tighter, as if she were to only thing real in his world now

"My whole family is full of killers!" Nuka cried

"Nuka let us explain what happened," Nala said

"No!" Nuka said backing away with Kiara "You just want to kill me!"

"No one's going to kill Nuka," Simba said "This'll all make sence in a second just calm down and let Kiara go,"

The terrified Nuka recutantly let Kiara go

"Okay now," Simba said "It all started..."

Simba then told the whole story of his wicked uncle and how he killed his oown brother and nearly himself. About how Simba went to live in the oasis and found his new best friends. How Nala found him. And how he fought Scar.

"And then Scar lept onto me but I flipped him off and he fell..."

"And died!" Shenzi said "Fell to death, splat."

"YEp died from the fall," Banzai added,"

Shenzi shot a glare at Simba. A "You better not tell him the next part," glare

Simba realizing telling Nuka the whole truth would only escalate hostilities between the lands. And thus war may come should Nuka attack Shenzi and Banzai and/or kill them. Simba just said

"Yes he fell to his death."

Nuka was still in shock at all he hard herd.

"Scar couldn't let go of his hatred, and in the end it destrioed him," Simba said

Tears formed in Nukas eyes and he began to sob

"I'm sorry cousin!" he hugged his family member while saying, tears wetting Simbas mane.

"It's okay cousin," said Simba akwardly calming the lion down

"Uh," Banzai said "So is he going back with lions now?"

"Huh?" Nuka said

"Go on," Shenzi said "They're your real family,"

"But," Nuka began "What about you guys?"

"Will be fine," Shenzi said. She stot another glare at Simba. Warning him to never tell Nuka that it was she and her hyenas that killed Scar

Nuka looked at his lion family, then at the hyenas. Then he walked over to Shenzi and Banzai, hug them, and said

"You two and Ed are the best aunt and uncles anyone could ask for,"

Then he left for Pride Rock, with his real family

"We just lost a great hunter," Banzai said

"Beats having him trying to kill us," Shenzi said

In the end Nuka became good short of big brother for Kiara, althought Kiara was a bit upset that Nuka now became king. (Hey he's the only other male lion there now)

Shenzi and her hyenas got better treatment from the Pridelanders now, heck Nuka even invited them to live in the Pridelands now. Also, unlike his father, Nuka kept and eye on the food and water in his lands and made sure it didn't turn into a barren wasteland like before

And they all lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
